Confusión Mortal
by Aothwind
Summary: Draco atrae a Hermione pero este ama a Potter?? Hermione se convierte en asesina?


CONFUSIÓN MORTAL  
  
EL AMOR, SENTIMIENTO TAN PODEROSO COMO PELIGROSO, UN FIC PODÍA SER A/D D/HR  
  
Bueno como una persona se puede enamorar tanto.... Algo violento, no demasiado...  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Por qué todo tenía que ser así, yo... bueno para empezar debo explicar todo, el colegio está conformado por cierto sector de personas son 4 grupos, el de los Inteligentes, el de los Valientes, el de los Justos y el de los Francos (demasiado francos y a la vez hipócritas), pero así eran las cosas, qué tal si una persona poseía de los 4, en realidad se podía, bueno la inteligencia sin amor es arrogancia acaso así eran los Ravenclaws?, entonces los Slytherins eran inteligentes? Esto daba risa, pero aquella noche no, yo Hermione estaba tan confundida, todos mis años en Hogwarts, todos, había odiado a ese bastardo de Malfoy hoy en 5° mis sentimientos comenzaban a madurar, recuerdo cuando el me veía en clase de herbología, yo no sabía sin con interés o desprecio o si aquel día en que me sacó a bailar me usaba para poner celoso a Harry o si en verdad había algo, no quería que el me usara, no de esta forma, aunque muchos me usaban por mi talento en clase y mis extensos conocimientos, ahora me daba cuenta que eran vanos, no estaba contenta, sabía de muchas cosas pero nada de amor...  
  
Si, ¿¿cómo me podía estar gustando Malfoy??, el que tantas veces me llamó Sangre sucia, el que me lastimó y me hizo llorar, el lastimó a Harry, a Ron a Hagrid... y yo parecía una traidora, no podía... el no se fijaría en mi menos por ser hija de muggles, además de ser amiga de Harry...aunque eso me traía oportunidades, no me importaría ser usada con tal de pasar un rato con Draco... pero que decía, cómo podía hacerle esto a mis amigos...la idea sonaba tentadora, el no la rechazaría...el haría sentir mal a Harry y yo lo tendría a el..pero era muy peligroso el jugaría conmigo y yo con mis amigos, no era correcto...pero yo había hecho tantas cosas por ellos, les podía pedir de favor, vaya si que estoy confundida, Ron me dejaría de hablar y Harry se burlaría de mi, qué podía hacer.  
  
-Hermione, por qué tan pensativa -Me sonrió amistosamente Harry -Ah, nada Harry, ya ves preocupaciones acerca del regreso de Ya-sabes-quien -Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Hermione al igual que Ron -Lo sé Harry, es solo que no puedo resistir... -No te preocupes-En eso Harry sonriente dulce como siempre me tomó de la mano y se fue acercando a mi, creí que intentaría besarme pero no lo hizo, me susurró al oído-Hermione, tu eres la mejor deja de preocuparte por mi.  
  
Me sentí tan mal, Harry, el, bueno y yo pensando en Malfoy, me sentí sucia, decidí ir a caminar para despejar mi mente un rato, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a lo lejos a un muchacho sentado al lado de una roca, con sus hermosos cabellos rubios moviéndose al compás del aire, tenía una flor en sus manos una Marseits una rosa que sirve para curar la...no ahora no debo pensar en eso, si me acerqué era Malfoy, caminaba hacia el sigilosamente, el parecía hablar solo, me quedé atenta escuchándole.  
  
-Si, maldita sea, no, nunca se fijará en un sucio Slytherin, como en mi, yo que le he dicho tantas cosas, yo que he sido su rival durante mucho tiempo  
  
Mi corazón latía rápidamente, se refería a mi??, si que estaba confundida quería lanzarme en sus brazos, me contuve emocionada, preferí seguir oyendo..  
  
-No, no; es de una casa de mala reputación, nunca me querría...además mi padre nunca aceptaría eso, pero es tan... es una persona tan hermosa, inteligente, ingenua, tierna, buena, una persona como esa es difícil de encontrar ...un momento tierna y buena en que pienso si yo solo busco a alguien con quien pasar el rato!, esta persona, maldita sea, por qué a mi!!  
  
Si, debía hablar de mi, me sentí tan feliz, frenesí, es la única palabra que lo describe me vi feliz con el, fantaseando en el futuro, por fin mis temores salieron dejando al descubierto un amor tan grande que sentía hacia el, la necesidad de amarlo, que yo fuera suya y el mío, no se que locuras decía, esperé un poco mas..  
  
-Ya, debo volver, debo quitarme estos pensamientos,...  
  
En ese momento, corrí hacía el con los brazos abiertos, caí en seco al tropezarme por el descuido que invadió mi mente al oír esa palabras....Como te lo diré Potter.., con el estrépito de mi caída volteo, rojo de ira por haber escuchado su conversación con su amigo el invisible  
  
-Maldita sangra sucia que haces corriendo por ahí como estúpida  
  
Me sentía tan humillada, Harry había dicho, esa persona especial era Harry?, no podía creer lo que oía, quería morir  
  
-Draco, te gusta Harry-Hable para recuperar mi dignidad -Que Harry?? Jajaja no  
  
No le creí corrí hacía el cuarto de Harry, me volvía loca, Harry entró contento y me sonrió, su sonrisa se me hizo tan desagradable, tomé mi varita y le lancé una maldición Avada Keveda, la cicatriz de Harry se abrió y como un escudo se defendió, brotando hacía mi, me agaché...confusión, silencio había matado a Ron, llegaron los maestros con la enfermera Pomfrey, yo solo murmuraba en llantos...Por Malfoy su Potter, Ron está muerto, repetía aquellas palabras, fue el entierro de Ron, Harry no dijo que fui yo, se hecho la culpa y fue expulsado con los Dursleys, el dijo que el no haría nada bueno en el mundo de los brujos, que yo tenía mas oportunidades, caminaba sola cuando vi a una hermosa chica de cabellos cafés, blanca y alta, me sonrió  
  
-Hola Hermione -Cómo sabes mi nombre-Respondí con un tono cortante -Me lo dijo...un chico de Slytherin -Quién eres? -Mi nombre es Aothwind -De qué escuela? -Ravenclaw -Ah y por qué te llevas con Slytherin? -Por un lindo chico que ayer me declaró su amor -Quien -Draco Malfoy -Qué??-Comenzaba a sentirme sofocada -Si, soy Aothwind Potter, mucho gusto Todo se desvaneció, me desperté unos días después en Azkaban, a mi lado se encontraba un muchacho alto de cabellos Negros  
  
-Tu eres Hermione verdad? -Qué hago aquí? -Te vieron en tu escuela, te descubrieron justo cuando acuchillabas a una hermosa joven, le estabas sacando las tripas. -No lo recuerdo -Quizá yo te lo recuerdo-Dijo aquella chica Aothwind, había venido de visita-Te perdono sobreviví-después de esto, llegó Draco y ella y el se dieron un tierno beso, yo le arranqué su varita y le lancé una maldición, el hechizo se reboto hacia mi, todo se apagó, dónde estoy ahora no sé, hey ahí viene Ron.  
  
-Hola Hermione, bienvenida al infierno  
  
FIN  
  
Qué hacía Ron en el infierno??, solo vino a visitar a Hermione y a reprochar, el se fue al cielo. Fin 2  
  
SI NO LES GUSTÓ LASTIMA LES DIJE QUE ERA DRAMÁTICO Y YO SOY AOTHWIND QUE LINDA SOY ^_____^, DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE ¡! ESCRIBÍ ESTO POR QUE ESTABA ABURRIDA, Y ESTABA LLOVEIDNO Y ESTABA LEYENDO HP 5 EN INGLÉS ME DOLIÓ LA CABEZA Y ESCRIBÍ GRACIAS 


End file.
